The disclosure concerns a high-pressure fuel pump.
High-pressure fuel pumps, in particular piston pumps for a fuel system for an internal combustion engine, are known from the market. Frequently, such high-pressure fuel pumps comprise an inlet valve and an outlet valve which can open and close depending on a control command and/or depending on a fuel pressure. The outlet valve allows a pressurized fuel accumulator (rail) to close against a delivery chamber of the high-pressure fuel pump during a suction stroke. When however the fuel pressure in the delivery chamber exceeds a counter-force caused by the pressure in the fuel accumulator plus a closing spring force, the outlet valve can open.